


Lost Footage

by M88nlighter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post Season 8, additonal and fixed scenes, mostly - Freeform, still deciding on what to do with curtis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M88nlighter/pseuds/M88nlighter
Summary: Everything was coming to an end, and they'd lose each other in the wreckage, unless Keith took it into his own hands.





	Lost Footage

“Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting?” Shiro stopped in his tracks once laying eyes upon Lance next to Keith of blacks head, Lance turned towards him as he jumped by the unexpected voice behind him, the bucket on his head shifting to the left. Why Lance had a bucket on his head, or really anyone of his abnormal accessories, Shiro had learned not to ask such things. 

 

“Oh nope,” Lance smiled but it seemed too artificial, “I need to leave anyway,” He rose and passed Shiro before turning and shooting finger guns at Keith, “Got places to be!” and disappeared with a wink.

 

Shiro took lances place sitting next to Keith, “Do I want to ask what's going on with him.”

 

Keith smiled down to himself, “He somehow coerced Allura to go on a date with him, had to give him a pep talk. I hope it works out, Its hard with y’know,” Keith gestured his hands out.

 

“Yeah I hope it works out too,” He smirked to Keith, “I’ve been saying-” Keith cut him off with a scowl and pulling his wallet from his pocket, removing 20 credit to hand to Shiro, “Pleasure doing business with you.” Keith looked out to the sunset, unable to help the curve creeping up on his lips. “Remember we used to go out to the shack and watch the sunset like this every Saturday?”

 

“How could I forget? Adam hated me taking you from date night when you guys got the chance.” Shiro leaned back and supported his weight with his human hand, “I'm surprised we never got caught sneaking out.”

 

“I wonder if we should have but the guard just looked the other way,” He laughed into his hand, “I wonder if it's still out there.”

 

“I’ve been wanting to check, I don’t want to know if it isn’t.”

 

“We should go.” Keith finally met his eyes, “If it's harmed then we’ll put that as the first thing on the to-do list after the war.”

 

“I- okay. Should we just take black?” Shiro nodded and they went down into the cockpit, Keith piloted as Shiro kneeled next to Kosmo on the metal floor, It took no time to get out there with a lion, and amazingly the shack looked the same as when they left with blue. Keith ran out of black as soon as they landed, Shiro followed not far behind.

 

“I can’t believe it's still here,”

 

Shiro came up next to Keith and rested his hand against the small of his back, gently ushering him forward, “Well what are we waiting for?” Nothing had moved inside, the only difference being a few centimeters of dust a-top everything, Keith walked along his board where he'd mapped blue and ran him and over the papers. 

 

“We’ve come so far.” He pulled a post it off and analyzed it before crushing it in his hand, the raw emotion facing him glazed his eyes.

 

Shiro pulled another one off, a bright green one, the first few words completely illegible but he made the end out as  _ Its killing me when you’re away.  _ “What's this” He turned to Keith with the small note, Keith seemed to recognize it as he snatched it from Shiro's grasp and buried it deep into his pocket with the other. 

 

“I didn’t know how much a missed it here,” Shiro established his stance behind Keith, allowing him to lean back without worry, “It's dumb, a worthless little shack in the middle of the desert, but it was home for so long”

 

“It's not dumb at all,” He leaned his head against Keith's shoulder and rubbed circles into his hand absentmindedly. “I'm happy this is still here for you to come back to, I'm sure your mom will be thrilled to know its still here.”

 

They stood in silence, Keith comfortably observing the small room while Shiro watched him, Keith pulled away finally from Shiro and headed towards the futon against the corner, letting himself collapse on top of it. “I'm already tired, I can’t stand it.” 

 

Shiro sat next to him extending his human arm against the window sill, “You’ve been busy all day, we can rest out here, if you want to sleep I’ll wake you up.”

 

Keith smiled and leaned into the older man, his hair reflecting the shades of yellow and pink from the sunset, “Okay, I don’t trust you though.” Shiro opened his mouth to question the statement until he noticed Keith pulling him com out of his pocket and setting an alarm for roughly an hour and a half, settling deeper into Shiro's chest, his breathing even out soon after.  _ What harm can it be?  _ Shiro ducked his head against Keiths and let himself fall out of consciousness.

  
  
  


The alarms screech pounded deep into Shiro's ears as his eyes adjusted enough for him to silence the device, and try to wake himself up, but leaning forward proved to be more difficult than expected, he'd looked down to see a silhouette lying almost entirely on top of him in the darkness,  _ Keith, Right. We fell asleep here.  _ He gently pushed Keith off of himself to lean up, the man didn’t stir at all. 

 

If Keith was anything it was a heavy sleeper, he had literally slept through gunshots next to him before. Shiro searched through his missed messages, nothing urgent, few jokes from Matt, Lance had sent a picture of him and Allura to the group chat, she looked stunning being able to have a night off. They all needed it. Especially Keith.

 

If Keith got out of all of this without crippling PTSD it would be a miracle, having experiencing more than the rest of the team, He needed to be woken up and get back to the garrison for take off in the morning, but he looked so peaceful. He had curled up into himself now alone on the futon, his hair perfectly falling around his face, the moonlight highlighting his sharp features. Shiro sat back next to him and gently stroked his hair behind his ear before shaking him gently,  _ Nothing,  _ A little more?  _ Nothing.  _

 

Shiro leaned down next to his ear, “Hey, Keith” the whisper came out more strained than intended, “C’mon you can go back to sleep once you get back to your room,” He squeezed Keith's arm in his Altean hand and he finally began to stir.

 

He mumbled to himself and rolled onto his back and looked up to Shiro, “Hey” His eyes were half-lidded as he leaned into Shiro once more, “I don't want to walk”

 

“Kosmo could take us into bl-”

 

“Carry me.”

 

Shiro's eyes widened, “What?”

 

“You heard me,” Shiro stared down at him in disbelief, “I'm being serious.” he reached his arms up attempting to wrap them around Shiro's neck,  _ Fuck it.  _ He scooped Keith up, supporting him as Keith wrapped his legs around his waist and buried his face into Shiro's neck, once in black he stood behind the pilot chair about to put Keith down but he squeezed tighter, “Black, take us home.” She took no time to return to the Garrison on autopilot. Shiro held on and carried Keith all the way back to his room and sat him on the bed.

 

“Anyone ever tell you you're spoiled,” He joked as Keith started to change out of his uniform. 

 

“Just you,” He turned back to Shiro, “Tonight was nice, thank you Shiro” He simply smiled in response and took Keith's hand, “Stay.”

 

“What?”   
  


“Stay here with me tonight.”


End file.
